


Wet Dream Come True

by DivaJung86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaJung86/pseuds/DivaJung86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has thoughts about his co-worker that could be deemed….unsavory at best.</p>
<p>He’s a model employee, (for the most part) having been with the company going on 2 years, headed into a supervisory position for sure. His record is flawless, he always turns in exemplary work, right on time. His uppers love him, think of him as highly motivated, with a strong moral compass and good work ethic.</p>
<p>Oh, if they only knew.</p>
<p>From an overall standpoint, he is all of those things……</p>
<p>Except, of course, when it comes to Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> The sex here is consensual, but it's a bit on the rough side. For the first few paragraphs the consent is unclear, thus the dub con warning, so please be aware. Daddy kink, super naughtiness, I'm going to hell, oops.

Yunho has thoughts about his co-worker that could be deemed….unsavory at best.

He’s a model employee, (for the most part) having been with the company going on 2 years, headed into a supervisory position for sure. His record is flawless, he always turns in exemplary work, right on time. His uppers love him, think of him as highly motivated, with a strong moral compass and good work ethic.

_Oh, if they only knew_.

From an overall standpoint, he  _is_ all of those things……

Except, of course, when it comes to Changmin.                               

Max Changmin, intern. Typical shy, four-eyed little nerd, always polite and respectful, kind and considerate to others, with a generally sweet disposition. At least, that’s how it appears to most. To Yunho, however, Changmin is a temptation. A vixen in disguise. The forbidden fruit he wants nothing more than to pluck and savor. And it’s becoming progressively harder and harder to deny his utmost desires.

It all started the day Changmin was brought on. Fresh out of college, all bright-eyed and filled with youthful naivete. They brought him in in the middle of a meeting to introduce him, and Yunho’s heart nearly jumped into his throat. Dusty brown highlighted hair, cut short, framed a delectable face, complete with black thick-rimmed glasses. Thick, pouty lips moved as he spoke, taunting Yunho. His laugh was nervous and cute, adding to the whole shy image that seemed to surround the intern. But that body….even a turtleneck and knit sweater couldn’t hide it. The broadness of his shoulders, the hint of definition across his chest, the slim waist demanding to be grasped….all were clearly visible. And Yunho just wanted.  _God_ how he wanted.

Six months later, and not a damn thing has changed. In fact, Yunho’s problems have only grown worse and seem to have doubled in number. Little things along the way have triggered big red flags in his brain, indications that perhaps, Changmin isn’t as innocent as he appears.

It could be his overactive imagination, but there have been countless times where Changmin has delivered papers to him, thin fingers sliding against his own, a muted apology muttered. Fleeting touches, equally fleeting glances, and a time or two where Yunho could swear he caught the younger man staring. There were even a few incidences of full-on body contact; Changmin ‘accidentally’ bumping into him in the hallway, and of course the most memorable one where the intern walked into an elevator that Yunho was already occupying. The car filled up quickly, pushing Changmin to the back toward where Yunho was leaning against the rail, and the younger’s ass brushed against his front, directly sliding against his cock. Yunho nearly lost it that day, having to regulate his breathing as the younger man whispered a quick “ _O_ _ops! I’m so sorry_ ,” and forcefully stopping himself from assaulting the little shit right then and there.

Yunho can't count the number of times that Changmin has been the subject of his fantasies, and he had one doozy of a dream the night following that elevator incident. He still remembers it clearly, as the images have never quite completely left his mind. It's as if they were burned there permanently, now etched onto his subconcious. It was absolutely filthy and shook Yunho to the core, but he loved every depraved second of it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~ _It was just another day at the office, another deadline, another dollar earned. Yunho had just gotten his daily caffeine injection in the form of the break room’s sup-par coffee, and was ready to take on the day. He rounds the corner leading to his office and opens the door, planning to firmly plant his ass in his desk chair and put his nose to the grindstone. The moment he enters, however, all plans of getting work done are instantly gone. There is a Changmin on his desk._

_A naked Changmin on his desk._

_Yunho instantly hits his knees, his mind screaming praise at every deity he can think of: Father, Son, Holy Spirit, Buddha, Mohammed, Shiva, and he can’t think of any more at the moment, but THANK YOU. THANK YOU ALL!!_

_“Hyungg…..” Changmin whines, lips pursing into a cute little pout. Yunho blinks, staring up at the gorgeous body that’s splayed across his desk, scanning every inch of luscious flesh, licking his lips, swallowing to get moisture flowing into his suddenly very dry mouth. “Yes?” He asks, not knowing how else to respond. Changmin swings his legs over the front of the desk, landing on his feet before sinking to his hands and knees, crawling his way over to the older slowly. Slinking, that might be a more accurate description._

_“I’ve been such a bad little boy, hyung. Punish me Daddy, please punish me.”_

_Yunho’s eyes widen, then become hooded, inhaling sharply. This is like his birthday, Jesus’ birthday, and a trip to Disneyland, all wrapped into one neat little package of everything he’s ever wanted. He’s stunned beyond belief, but Yunho also knows he better snap out of it quick, or else he may lose this opportunity that the fates have so generously seen fit to bestow upon him. He has a naughty, filthy little slut to punish, and far be it from him to delay such deserved retribution._

_Changmin crawls onto his lap, looping his arms around the older’s neck and grinding his hips back and forth, impatiently. “Daddy, please….” He begs, eyes blown with lust, lip caught between his teeth, moaning low like a bitch in heat. Snapping out of it, Yunho assumes his role. “And just what have you done, precious? Why should I punish you?”_

_Much to Yunho’s dismay, Changmin leaves his lap, turning away from him and gets back on all fours. He lowers his upper body to rest on his forearms, backside in the air, revealing his fluttering hole, and the large, black object that seems to be wedged deeply inside it. The thing is pretty goddamn big, and Yunho feels his own cock jump in his slacks as he absorbs the sight, his mouth watering as he watches a droplet of clear liquid roll down from it, making a trail down the back of Changmin’s thigh. Yunho has never seen anything more arousing in his life, and he can’t decide what he wants to do first, retrace that trail with his tongue, or massage the area around the plug with his fingers and make Changmin whine even louder than he's already doing._

_“I’ve had it in all day, Daddy...” Changmin pants, head turns over a shoulder to look at Yunho, eyes glazed. “I couldn’t help myself, I needed something in me. I’ve been pretending it’s your cock, filling me over and over, constantly.” Changmin moans, seemingly turned on even more by just the thought alone, “It’s not enough, I can’t stay away from you anymore. I need you, Daddy, please.”_

_As much as Yunho would love to drag this out, torturing the poor intern until he’s nothing but a writhing mess on the floor, he honestly doesn’t think he could stand it. He needs this just as badly as Changmin does. “Get up. Go bend over the desk.” Yunho barks the command, not missing the slight shiver that rolls up over Changmin’s cowered form. The younger man rises to his feet, making slow deliberate movements toward the desk, splaying across it. “Hands behind your back. Spread those legs.” Yunho is speaking but he almost doesn’t recognize that the words are coming from himself, it’s like he’s elsewhere entirely. Changmin groans, “Yes, Daddy. Please,” and that’s all it takes to get the older in motion, striding toward the desk, eyes raking over every inch of the man below him. Yunho doesn’t think he’ll ever see something this wonderful again, so he commits it to memory, permanently engraving it on every brain cell._

_“God, you are a sight, Changmin…” He purrs, hands running all over the younger’s backside, kneading the plump flesh greedily. He slips a finger inside him, alongside the plug, and Changmin gasps, back muscles rippling in response. Yunho grasps the end of it, pulling it out a bit, maybe 2 inches, before shoving it back in, watching with delight as Changmin’s hole clenches around it, sucking it back into the snug warmth. Changmin whimpers, and Yunho decides the poor boy’s had enough. He pulls it out quickly, eliciting a jolt from the younger and a broken cry. Yunho unzips his slacks and pulls out his cock, relishes the heavy feel of it in his palm. He guides the tip to Changmin’s gaping hole, rubbing it across it, up and down, a light pressure just to tease the overly-sensitive rim. “This what you want, boy?”_

_Changmin whines, biting his lip, cheek smashed against the hard wood of the top of the desk. “Yes…” he pleads, slightly muffled, “Yes, I want it so bad…” Yunho chuckles, admiring the way Changmin is so desperate to be filled. “Yea you do, baby. You should see your greedy little hole right now, trying to suck me right in. You want to feel every inch, don’t you, precious boy?” Yunho lets the head slip in, just a little bit, and Changmin has to fight to keep his hands behind his back, straining against the urge to claw at the desk in agony. “Yes, Daddy fuck….I need it, Daddy, please give it to me. I’ll do anything, Daddy, please!”_

_“The only thing you have to do is lay there and take it like a good little whore.” Yunho encourages, “Can you do that for me?” Changmin is practically in tears, nodding furiously. “Yes, God please yes!!” Yunho makes no further preamble, shoving his full length in in one go. Yunho doesn’t know what he likes better, the noise Changmin makes, or the way his hole pulsates around his shaft, squeezing it so hard and so well that he has to focus all of his energy on holding himself in check. Changmin starts pushing back against him, signaling him to move, to fuck him hard, and Yunho is convinced that this must be heaven. Or at least as close as he’s ever going to get…..~*_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

And that’s around the time that Yunho woke up, coated from head to toe in sweat, breaths shallow and labored. He had jerked off so many times that morning that he actually lost count; whenever he would finish, convinced that it was enough and surely he’d be sated for now, an image of Changmin begging for his cock would flash in his mind, and he’d be hard all over again, erection insistently asking for further attention. By the time he finally quit, it was more from physical exhaustion than anything else, combined with the fact that his dick was actually starting to feel raw and achy from the constant abuse.

In addition to all of that, Changmin’s grievances have continued to stack up, and like most people do, Yunho has a breaking point. It is reached during month seven, which happens to fall around Christmas time. The holiday season is rough enough on Yunho, as he’s been single for quite awhile now and all the lovey-dovey couple shit happening lately has done nothing but irk his nerves. Add that on top of that the fact that he’s in the middle of one bitch of a project and scrambling to finish, making for a very stressed Yunho. The combination turns out to be a rather potent one.

He’s staying late to wrap things up, and Changmin, being the absolute  _doll_ that he is, offers to stay behind and help him. Which currently amounts to the intern leaning over a nearby desk, eyeballing the blueprints, giving Yunho a rather nice view of his lusciously round ass.

It’s going to be a long night.

Yunho is holding it together as best he can, considering the circumstances. He’s always thought himself a man of restraint, a calm, rational being. Usually. But tonight, he’s just about run out of fucks to give. “Hyung?” Changmin’s delicate voice interrupts Yunho’s annoyed thoughts, beckoning him over to the desk where he’s standing. “Can you come look at this? I want to make sure this is right, the measurements seem a bit…off.” Yunho’s brow raises inquisitively, as he’s not one to make such idle mistakes. “Where?” He asks, walking over beside Changmin to investigate.

Yunho leans over, trying to find where the intern is indicating. Changmin chooses that moment to look up at him, and they’re so close that Yunho can literally feel Changmin’s breath hitting against his lips. Lust kicks Yunho squarely in the gut, rendering him immobile for a few seconds. He pulls back, anything to get more space between them. “Right here, hyung…” Changmin leans across the large desk, extending himself over the blueprint, and Yunho can see the muscles in the younger’s back ripple from the stretch. Changmin lets out a little grunt as he finally reaches the desired spot, planting his finger on it. Yunho stares at the intern; ass jutted out, spread out on the damn desk like a four-course meal, and the fantasy that’s been haunting him all this while smacks him dead in the face, making all of his restraint fall away in an instant.

In the next moment, Changmin is trapped between Yunho and the desk, his wrists gripped by strong fingers, all of the older’s body weight pressing down on him, suffocating him and making it difficult to move. “H…hyung..? What are you…?” Changmin is answered by teeth digging into the patch of skin just below his right ear, making him jerk in surprise. Yunho shifts his hips, and Changmin can feel the other’s desire digging into his backside, and suddenly, he’s more than a bit afraid. “I’ve had enough of your games, Changmin…” Yunho speaks in a growl, voice ragged and tinged with something the intern can’t quite peg…desperation, perhaps? Doing his best to stay calm and keep his voice steady to avoid pushing Yunho any farther, Changmin asks, “What games? Hyung…I don’t know what you’re talking about…let me go, please…”

The only response the intern gets is a throaty chuckle, and subtle thrust of hips, making Changmin just that much more aware of their older’s arousal, as well as how….formidable it is. Keeping his grip on one of Changmin’s wrists, Yunho frees the other one, reaching around the intern’s front to unclasp his belt buckle with surprising deftness. Changmin uses his free hand to reach backward and try to push Yunho away, but the older man is far too strong. Before Changmin can so much as breathe a further word of protest, his fly is unzipped and his pants being tugged down roughly, sliding down his thighs. He shuts his legs, pressing them together tightly in an attempt to keep the slacks from falling down any farther. All is in vain, however, as soon the intern's boxers meet the same fate, and Yunho pries his long legs apart with a persistent knee, allowing the whole ensemble to pool at his feet.

Changmin has never felt so exposed, so at another’s mercy. “It’s not nice to lie to your hyung, Changmin….” That voice…the intern just doesn’t know what to do. Yes, he had been flirting with Yunho. Yes, all those coy little signals and touches were intentional. But never in Changmin’s wildest dreams did he think that the older would have this kind of reaction. He’s frightened, as he has no idea how far Yunho will take this. A harsh slap across his backside snaps him out of his thoughts, craning his head to the side to try to see Yunho, to see what exactly it is that he’s in for. The hand that is holding Changmin’s remaining restrained wrist releases its’ hold, fingers swiftly wrapping around the base of the intern’s neck instead, forcing it backward at a sharp angle. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you?” Yunho asks, tone gruff and husky. Changmin splutters, feeling the pressure on his windpipe increase just a bit, enough to make speaking difficult. “Tell me the truth, Changmin. Tell me you want me to fuck you right now. Treat you like the cockwhore you are.”

“Hyung…” he croaks, doing his best to plead, begging the older to see reason. “Please….I don’t….” Another harsh slap, and Changmin makes a pained groan, feeling the sting across his ass cheek, harder this time. “Liar. You know what happens to liars, Changminnie? They get punished. Daddy’s going to punish you, would you like that?” The intern gasps, feeling something push inside him, and panic sets in. It takes a few moments to register that they’re only fingers, prodding around in an exploratory fashion, teasing the silken tissues. This is a whole new level of kink that Changmin has never ventured into, and he’s still very much on edge. He’d been secretly hoping that Yunho would show desire for him, possibly ask him out. The usual, normal steps of courtship. The older man is sexy, so much so that it’s always made the intern weak in the knees. But this side of Yunho….this is unexpected, and almost scary. And yet, Changmin finds himself aroused by it none the less. He’s not sure if he wants to continue to rebel, or just let Yunho do whatever he wants. 

“Yunho….” Changmin moans when the digits press deeply inside him, making him shiver with want, all formalities gone. His body is talking, loudly, soon drowning out the rational thoughts of his mind. Yunho still has a firm grip around his neck, and the pressure is becoming a sweet one, heightening the giddy feeling flowing through his system. He’s not sure if the lack of oxygen to his brain is making him stupid, but he’s beginning to think it actually feels kind of good. “Still haven’t answered my question, Changminnie…” Yunho probes, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out rapidly. The wet, sloppy noises should be disgusting, but somehow aren’t, and the scent of desire mixes with the heady scent of Yunho’s perspiration, filling Changmin’s senses, making him drunk on it. Yunho presses the head of his cock to Changmin’s hole, just teasingly, and the dam breaks, confessions spilling from Changmin’s lips in a flood.

“Oh  _God…Yunho….._ you’re right, I’m a liar, I was such a bad boy. I’ve wanted you all this time, wanted you fucking me just like this, god just shove it in me  _please….”_ Yunho spits into his palm, trying to add a bit of moisture around his cock to ease the slide. “That’s it, baby. Doesn’t that feel good, getting that all off your chest? Now, let Daddy make it all better, pretty baby.” Throwing caution to the wind, Changmin decides he’s come this far, he might as play along with Yunho's little fantasy. “Yes, Daddy…please….” Yunho grunts his approval, low and gravelly in his throat, letting go of Changmin’s neck in favor or establishing a tight hold on his hip. He pushes in, rocking back and forth, slipping his cock in and in and in until he’s fully sheathed, Changmin practically clawing at the desk, the blueprints now scattered every which way. Yunho pulls back, then shoves all the way back in, setting up a pace a quick, measured strokes, Changmin moaning louder and louder with each one.

Changmin can feel absolutely every inch of Yunho inside him, every swipe of the turgid flesh against ridged muscle, the curved contour of the head, the length stretching him, setting every nerve ending alight. It’s intense, and he knows he must sound a complete mess, but caring is something he’s no longer capable of. He feels the slow build-up of white hot pleasure growing in his gut, the slow burn eating away at him in the most delicious way. Changmin is slack-jawed, out of breath, every muscle in his body tensed and poised to unfurl.

*ring, ring*

Changmin bristles. Just who in hell would be calling at this hour? The office is closed. He panics for a moment, thinking that perhaps one of the uppers is calling to check on them. Yunho doesn’t slow down even a fraction, but he reaches down to grab the phone, answering in a cool, collected tone of voice.

“Hello? Yes, Changmin’s here. Hold on just a moment.”

Changmin’s blood runs cold. Surely Yunho’s not about to hand him the phone while they’re still going at it…..

“Answer, Changmin.” Yunho instructs, holding the phone up to the intern’s ear. “ _And you better sound convincing_.” It's a whispered warning, and Changmin appears to have no choice, so he answers bravely, “He…hello?” Just as Yunho resumes his movements, hips working like a well-oiled machine, fucking Changmin into the desk with renewed vigor.

As it turns out, the caller is in fact one of their bosses checking on their progress. “Uh…ye….AH…” he fumbles at a particularly hard thrust, Yunho’s accuracy seeming to improve by the moment. “Everything…everything is fine. We’re making…Good……oh  _so good….._ progress..” He hears a light laugh behind him, and it’s then that Changmin realizes that Yunho is screwing with him…in several senses. “ _You sure you’re ok, Changmin? You sound a bit out of breath…”_ The man on the other end inquires, sounding genuinely concerned. “Oh yea….” He half-moans, continuing, “I’m fine. May be getting….. _ah…._ a little sick…but, nothing…… _mmmmm……_ nothing to worry..about..”

Luckily for Changmin, the boss believes him and lets it go, and he’s able to end the call without the other party catching on, or at least he avidly hopes that’s the case. Yunho takes the phone from him and hangs it up, grabbing handfuls of the younger’s ass and plowing into him with even more ferocity, and Changmin cries out, Yunho’s marksmanship proving deadly. “Hmm, you did well, precious….” Yunho encourages, sliding a hand around to Changmin’s front, stroking his thigh before taking his cock in hand, tugging lightly. “Do you think they know? That I’m pounding your tight ass right now? Right on my desk? I bet you want everyone to know, don’t you….” Changmin whimpers, his body on the brink of implosion. Yunho adjust his grip, massaging the length with skilled fingers, and Changmin can almost taste the end. “Yes… _yes….._ Daddy, faster….more…..”

Struck by inspiration, Yunho releases Changmin’s cock and grabs the phone once again, yanking the cord and pulling it taut across Changmin’s neck, wrapping it around a time or two before gripping the other end, tugging. It rubs roughly around the intern’s neck, digging into the flesh hard enough to leave imprints. The friction combined with the return of the smothering pressure is a powerful mix, and it doesn’t take much for Changmin to unravel. One, two, three, and everything is squeezed out of Changmin slowly, pressure seems to enclose him from all angles, and a precise thrust hits him deep. He blinks rapidly, jaw dropping, long, languid moan slipping from his lips as he unloads, streaking sticky translucent strings all over the blueprints, not caring a lick about the consequences.

“That’s it, good boy. Was it so good, baby?” Yunho coos, the lustful tone filling Changmin’s ears and enhancing the high, prolonging it for a few seconds more. “Yes….oh yes, Daddy…..came so hard…” Yunho watches Changmin writhe and shiver with utmost satisfaction, picking up speed to find his own end. “I can see that, pretty baby. So good for me.” Yunho finds himself gone just a few moments later, spilling into the perfect body below him, sated and happy. Once every last drop is milked out, Yunho takes a few minutes to breathe, holding himself up by his forearms so as not to crush the intern beneath him. Nothing is said for quite some time, but eventually the silence is broken by Yunho himself.

Pushing himself to his feet, he surveys the scene, and has to admit, it’s not a pretty one. Well, at least not as far as his project is concerned. A flushed and thoroughly fucked Changmin, however, is the best sight he could imagine. “You alright?” He ventures, and Changmin finally moves, pushing himself off the desk and steadying himself on wobbly legs. He pulls up his pants and redoes them, turning to look at Yunho with a glazed expression. “Yea…I’m fine.” Changmin stumbles a little, and Yunho reacts quickly, wrapping his arms around him and holding him upright while the intern catches his bearings. “Sorry,” Yunho mumbles, and Changmin merely laughs. “I’m ok, really. Thank you.”

Yunho continues, asking the obvious question. “I….I didn’t scare you, did I?” Changmin smiles up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. “At first….a little. But it’s ok. That’s what I get for being a horrible cocktease for six months, apparently.” Yunho laughs a little himself at that, glad that he didn’t do too much damage. “Yea, I uh….damn. It was just too much, I couldn’t resist. I promise I’ll take you on a date like a normal human being if you want.”

Changmin tosses his head back, laughing jovially, thoroughly amused at the older’s shift in tone. This man is clearly a multi-faceted individual. “I’d like that, hyung. Sure. Just promise me that once we’ve gotten through the ‘normal’ trivialities that you’ll fuck me like that again,  _Daddy._ ”

Yunho’s eyes widen, amused, a lopsided grin forming on his face. He moves closer to Changmin, gathering him in his arms and giving a quick nip to the base of his neck.

“Anything for you, baby boy.”

Sometimes, dreams really do come true.


End file.
